


ecstasy

by jodieoswald



Series: thirteenth doctor [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut with a plot, i can't decide whether 13 is a top or a bottom so let's just go with both, oh god this is like my second time trying to write smut lEtS sEe hOw iT goEs, two part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald
Summary: 13 and you have been travelling together for months now, and it's fair to say that you were more than friends.it's late at night, and although you're shy, you think you're ready to take it further with her.





	1. Chapter 1

You were laid on the Doctor's bed, your head resting on a pillow, your body positioned towards the blonde woman. She was holding your hand, resting it on her chest as she looked up at the ceiling and talked about anything and everything. You were happy to just lie there and listen to her stories or theories, your free hand either twirling her hair or running through it, the blonde strands loosely tangled in your fingers. 

You'd been travelling with the Doctor for several months now, growing closer and closer with the more time you spent with each other. After each adventure you'd been on, you could feel the bond strengthening between the both of you. You became closer not only mentally/emotionally, but physically too; after only a few weeks of being with her the two of you began to hug often, snuggle up to each other when possible, hold hands whilst running away from danger, and talk about more personal things. It all seemed with only a friendly intention until you found yourselves looking at each other for a moment too long, or holding hands even after you had escaped from a threat - that was when things seemed more than just platonic. You knew it was going to be a difficult topic to bring up with the Doctor, a time-travelling alien from Gallifrey, so you decided to leave it unsaid and let her bring it up herself instead.

And she did. Not  _exactly_ with words, rather with touching your lips with hers. It was her way of saying how she felt, and that's all you needed. And since then, even though it's not been said aloud yet, you knew that you loved her and that she loved you. You've both decided to take it slow since then, so you haven't done anything sexual. You hadn't done in your entire life, actually. You wanted to wait until you knew for sure that you had the right person. The Doctor knew this - the subject of sex had come up whilst you'd both been talking for hours at an ungodly time of night. She hadn't done anything herself either - not as a woman, anyway - and was prepared to take it as slow as you wanted it.

In the past few days, you've found yourself sleeping in the Doctor's bedroom with her, waking up to her beautiful, calm face. You were extremely grateful for the Time Lord letting you get this close to her, letting you into her private space in the TARDIS.

The simplest way to describe her room was that it was beautiful. Utterly beautiful. A huge bed was placed in the middle of the average sized room, with pillows and a thick duvet piled onto it neatly. Colour-changing lights were strung up around the room, giving the atmosphere a warm and calming mood. A few bookshelves were scattered around with various items and books placed onto them, both representing who she is now and giving a hint into who she was in the past. The first time you'd walked into the room was probably a religious experience. You were honoured that she'd let you into this part of her life that had been shut off to so many other people.  

You let yourself be drawn back into reality, continuing to listen to her story, looking at her face and eyes as her eyes wandered about the ceiling. She soon noticed how quiet you had become in the past few minutes and grew quiet herself, moving herself to look at you. 

"Have I bored you with my story or..?" Her head rested on the back of her hand as she looked at you.

"No, never," You moved your hand to her cheek and tucked loose hair behind her ear. The mere touch of you made her cheeks flush with a tinge of pink - you smiled slightly at the sight. "I'm just in awe at how beautiful you are, really,"

"Oh, Y/N," She began. "How I wish I could put into words how gorgeous you are," You were blushing with her now.

"Doctor," You paused. "I haven't said it because I don't think it needed to be said, but," You paused again. "I love you,"

She grinned, her eyes filled with love. "I love you too," You placed your lips on hers, taking in the feeling of the other woman's lips touching yours. The touch sent electricity coursing through your body. You continued kissing, and a strange pit of desire formed in your stomach. You'd never felt the feeling this strong before. You wanted to take it further with the Doctor... You were ready.

"Doctor..." You pulled back for a second, and her face morphed from comfortable and content to worry. "I think I'm- I'm ready."

Her face relaxed, and she smiled. "I think I'm ready too."

The next moments went by like a blur. She pushed you over onto your back and straddled you, beginning to take off your top as you unclipped her yellow suspenders and untucked her navy blue striped top. You continued to unclip her trousers, but she took your hand away.

"No," She leaned over you. "This is my turn," The pit of desire in your stomach just grew bigger, like a knot being tightened. Her voice was so goddamn attractive when she spoke like that.

She pulled your top over your head, making you feel slightly exposed, but the Doctor made you feel immediately comfortable by peppering kisses all over your stomach and collarbones. She returned to your neck, leaving deep, meaningful kisses as she travelled down to your chest. You couldn't help but let out a moan when her teeth grazed your skin slightly as she left another kiss on your neck - you could feel her smile against your skin in response to this. She suddenly sucked hard on your neck, making you arch your back, raising your crotch against hers. She continued for several seconds, only stopping when she'd be sure that there'd be a mark left. Your neck was extremely sensitive, so for the duration of that action, your head was tipped and your back was constantly arched. Arching your back put your crotch against hers and you soon found pleasure with that, so when she finished giving you a hickey, you relaxed your back but pulled her hips down onto you. Her response to this was to put her knee in between your legs, putting pressure against your area. You bit your lip at this, the knot tightening, and you desperately tried to find friction between the both of your to satisfy your desires. But she resisted. As she continued to kiss you, she could feel you trying to achieve this and instead pushed her knee further up against you to try and tease you. Whilst you moaned even louder at this action, she surprised you by unclasping your bra and moving straight onto your breast. 

Her tongue circled your nipple, which soon hardened, and her hand thumbed over the other. Your chin tipped upwards, your head sinking deeper into the pillow and your hands grabbed onto the bedsheets for support. You could already feel your underwear getting damp - you were so goddamn sensitive. But the Doctor enjoyed that. She enjoyed finding it so easy to please you.

After she'd finished with your breasts, her lips traced against your skin down to your trousers. Her finger traced the hem line round to the button on the front and undid your jeans, sliding them down, revealing a whole new area of your body for the Time Lord to explore. She ran her index finger down your folds through the fabric, causing you to whimper.

"You like that, huh?" She smirked. You nodded slowly, already panting. "Tell me what you want me to do, Y/N. Tell me," Her voice almost growled.

"Fuck me Doctor. Oh God, just fuck me, please," You let out, your breathing and heart rate increasing rapidly. 

She smirked again and pulled down your pants, throwing them across the room and burying her head in your area immediately. Her tongue stroked your clit, and your hips thrust against her as your back was raised, begging her to carry on. The blonde woman obeyed, sucking on your hardened clit and sneaking in her fingers inside of you. She curled them at just the right angle inside of you and your moan turned into a scream. The amount of pleasure and satisfaction you were experiencing at that moment was unreal. It was like ecstasy flowing through your body.

She curled her fingers slightly more, sending you over the edge. A colossal wave of pleasure flew through your body as you clenched around the Doctor. The knot inside you released. Your desires had been fulfilled... for you, at least. You relaxed your back and steadied your breathing as the Doctor laid next to you. 

"Was that good enough for your first time?" The Doctor was panting herself, highly turned on from your constant moans and whines.

"Too good," You chuckled. "I'm honoured to have you as my first time, you know. You sure know your way around women,"

She chuckled. "Yeah," She gulped. "Well, there is still, my desires..." She looked at you. You looked back, smiling slightly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Your body grew hot again, the sexual tension between the two of you increasing fast. You straddled the Doctor, taking a moment to take in the raw beauty of her. There was the most gorgeous woman you'd ever met right in front of you. Allowing you to explore her body. Letting you be the first person to give her pleasure as a woman. You knew this experience would do nothing but strengthen the bond between the both of you, nothing but make the both of you even more inseparable, and you smiled at the thought.

You decided to take this moment slowly, making it passionate and meaningful, starting it off by kissing her. Your hand slowly snaked down her body, slipping under her trousers and in her pants, your thumb tracing over her clit. The Doctor was obviously satisfied by this action - she began to moan into your mouth, overjoyed by this completely new and unfamiliar feeling she was experiencing. Her back arched slightly to deal with the knot forming in the lower area of her stomach.

Continuing to push against her clit, you moved your lips down to her chest, exposing her moans, lightly flicking against her bare nipple, which soon hardened. You had to stop yourself from smiling - the fact that you were causing this pleasure for her made you feel extremely dominant and turned on. 

You removed your hand from her underwear and fiddled with the buttons on her trousers, unclipping them and sliding them down her legs along with her pants, revealing even more skin. Skin no-one else had seen before you. This skin was new, unused, un-admired. This skin was yours and this moment was yours. Nobody could take that away from you.

You drew your mind back to real life. The Doctor began to prepare herself as you spread her legs by clutching onto the bed sheets and shifting her back. 

"You want to do this, Doc?" You smirked.

"Y/N," She let out. "I have never wanted to do something more in my life,"

Your smirk transformed into a grin, and you delved down to her core, immediately beginning to work your tongue, soon finding her most sensitive spots and focusing on those, trying to get the moans out of her. It wasn't really a secret by this point - you loved hearing the Doctor's moans. It was like someone complimenting your work.

Your tongue pressed against her clit, the pressure making her legs tense and her body jolt upwards. Without warning, you slipped your tongue inside of her, and she began to clench and un-clench around you; you curled it inside of her, and the contractions heightened, the Doctor groaning at every one. It was such a new and overwhelming feeling, that she was already close to her tipping point. In fact-

As you curled your tongue once again, she reached her climax and released onto you. You had no hesitation in lapping it up whilst the other woman calmed herself down. Now covered in a layer of sweat, she tried to relax her body, although her legs were still shaking from the previous situation. You regulated your breathing and positioned yourself beside her. 

The two of you were too tired to clean up, or shower, or even exchange any words, and instead pressed your foreheads together, legs tangled, and fell asleep. There was soon to be a conversation the next day, though, with the blonde woman in awe of the experience as a woman with a woman, whilst eating cereal, and you complimenting how she definitely knew how to work her tongue around a woman, whilst eating toast. In fact, the both of you would probably never shut up about it. Even when talking to peculiar and unfamiliar aliens that would likely rather not hear about it.


End file.
